Halo
by TheDoctorHarkness
Summary: "I could tell that I was stalling with my silence, though I couldn't really tell why; this was a good thing – a great thing, and yet...it was almost as if I was afraid." Why are things that should be easy, usually the hardest? Courage seems to be the main factor; something I apparently lack. [11 Doctor/OC. One-Shot.]


**DISCLAIMER: I own Lyra...that's literally it.**

**Enjoy!(?)**

**EDIT: holy crap guys, sorry for taking _wayyyyyy_ too long to update this stupid thing. i kept waffling and then life intervened. anyway, if you're _not _new to this little one shot and don't want re-read everything, then just start at the page break! :)**

* * *

The relationship between us was an odd one. Always did we go about and travel the universe, running away whenever he managed to get us into trouble. Only _once _did we need to do no running, and that was because we had to _skip _instead (royalty always commands the _weirdest _things to be law!)

The Doctor and I...have had our rough patches; our moments when he would sometimes go too far whenever he was angry – he was _terrifying _when he let his anger take control.

I always tried not to make him angry, if only because that meant I did not have to hole myself up in the library/swimming pool waiting for him to calm down.

Within the last year the Doctor's temper had been incredibly short; and yet, it seems as if it's only me that can see it.

For the last year we had been trying for a baby, and even though in the beginning of our relationship, he had not necessarily wanted a child, I could tell that now he yearned for a tiny little Time Lord running about the TARDIS. Every time that I had to tell him that I wasn't pregnant, I could see a part of his being wither before he became angry and started throwing things.

It was thoughts such as these that currently kept me awake in the bed that we shared, hoping that I didn't have to walk to the medical bay and further our joint disappointment.

Sighing, I turned to my right and looked at my sleeping Time Lord's face; so relaxed were his features s his hair fell across his forehead.

Getting out of bed, slowly and quietly as to not wake him, I left our bedroom and walked to med-bay. My period had been late, but that wasn't abnormal as our lifestyle of constant stress and danger kept my cycle completely out of whack.

As I walked, I thought of how I hoped that I was pregnant, because I knew that I received one more negative... I may have to leave my Doctor. His pain only furthered my own hatred within myself that I couldn't do something like create and carry life. This dark cloud of depression had been heavy lately, and I just wanted it gone.

Entering the med-bay, I set to starting the scan that would tell me whether or not I was carrying a mini-Doctor. As I waited I wished for the result to be positive so that I didn't have to watch the Doctor, my Theta's face fall.

Five minutes later the ding of the scan finishing sharply pierced the silence and made my nearly stop beating all-together. Slowly, I moved toward the screen, my heart beating so quickly and so hard that it hurt.

What I saw as the result... I am almost positive that my heart did stop its frantic beating as my eyes glazed over from the pooling tears, before they finally spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

I had honestly thought it was impossible, but the scan was telling me something different. I was pregnant.

Oh, _god_. I was pregnant, _actually_...pregnant.

To make sure I ran the stupid scan two more times and each of those two times told me that I was going to have a baby.

I started crying all over again, more from happiness this time instead of the stark surprise of before, as I ran from the med-bay and back to our bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, I watched as my Time Lord continued to sleep peacefully, unknowing of the wonderful news I had to share with him.

Quietly, I walked to the bed, tears still falling down my face in a slower progression now. I gently shook him awake – though what I really wanted to do was jump up and down on the bed like a little girl. "Doctor...wake up,"

Finally, after a bit of more rigorous shaking he sleepily blinked up at me. "Lyra?" His voice was deepened by sleep and I could see the effort it was taking him not close his eyes once more.

"I have something important to tell you," I whispered.

That seemed to wake him completely as he bolted upright and wildly looked around the room. "What is it? Is the TARDIS on fire? Did we crash – I didn't _actually _sleep through a crash landing, did I?" He paused in his frantic questioning. "Though, it wouldn't be the first time..."

"No, nothing like that. We're safe." Standing up with a smile, I clapped my hands together and turned towards the door. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen!"

I severely hoped that I could do this without cocking it up. I wanted him happy for once; to see his eyes sparkle in a sort of glee they almost never did any more.

Wiping the remnants of tears from my face, I tried thinking of what I could fix for my Doctor. Once I reached the kitchen, however, I just decided that simple would be best and set to putting the fish fingers in the oven, and looking for the Jammy Dodgers I always tried to hide from him; saving the custard for last.

Just as I was placing the plate of fish fingers on the table beside the tea pot, the Doctor entered the kitchen, still pulling his braces over his shoulders.

"Hello, dear...what's all this?' He slowly asked, hazel eyes roaming over the table; his eyes lighting up even though he was obviously confused.

Instead of answering, I pulled him to the table and down into a chair, sitting beside after pouring the both of us cups of tea. I could tell that I was stalling with my silence, though I couldn't really tell why; this was a _good _thing – a _great _thing, and yet...it was almost as if I was _afraid _to tell him.

* * *

Fear – I was feeling _fear_. Or, at the very least, apprehension; either way, it didn't make any sense. Why would I feel this way? I should be happy, _ecstatic_, to share this news with him. I didn't even realise that I was staring down into my tea until the Doctor gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, not expecting the contact, and turned quickly to look at him.

"Lyra, what is it?" Sometimes I hated how easily he was able to read me. His eyes were currently scrutinising my face, looking for any hint as to what was bother me. "You're awfully quiet, which is...odd."

I gave him a weak smile and sipped at my now lukewarm tea, unable to look the Doctor in the eye. Silently, I berated myself; he didn't deserve this – my stalling and hesitancy. It wasn't as if he suddenly changed his mind! With a sigh I pushed the plate of fish fingers to him, hoping that the next words out of my mouth would be my announcement. "How did you sleep?"

_Coward._

"Lyra." His tone was stern and I inwardly winced.

Quickly, I stood from the table and moved toward the door. "You know, I've just remembered; I have some...things to do."

Unfortunately, the Doctor stopped me before I could get very far. "Lyra, what is it?" His tone had grown softer, but that honestly didn't make me feel any better.

I was trying so hard to ignore this irrational feeling of fear and was finding it unnaturally difficult to do so. Obviously my mind was paying for more attention to the explosive Oncoming Storm side of the Doctor, rather than my Theta – the side that I knew loved me and cared deeply for my wellbeing.

He turned me so that I was now facing him, though I still refused to meet his eye and stared resolutely at the blue bowtie he was currently wearing. "There's nothing wrong, Theta."

"Alyram Westenra, tell me what is wrong." He said, his left hand tilting my chin up so that I had to look into his eyes.

Wincing at the use of my full name, I looked into hazel eyes and saw only love and a deep concern there, making me realise how _stupid _I was being. With a shaky smile I sighed and lightly touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers. "I have something I need to tell you," I said, my voice quiet. The Doctor nodded for me to continue and I took in a deep breath. "I'm...Theta, I'm pregnant."

He took a step back, glancing down to my abdomen and then back up to my face. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

For a moment, everything was silent except for the gentle humming of the TARDIS as the Doctor looked at me, his slightly wide. His silence was making me fidget, as I didn't know whether he happy or just in some state of shock.

"Doctor?" My voice was much quieter than I had intended it to be.

Finally, he spoke. "You...?" He pointed at me, a smile slowly beginning to make an appearance. At my nod he then pointed to himself. "And..."Again, I nodded and he made a gesture of a baby bump in front of his body. When I nodded for a third time, I saw his eyes mist over slightly with tears. "Really?"

"Really."

Then he quickly came forward and enveloped me in a tight hug, his cheek coming to rest on the top my head. Suddenly feeling an immense amount of relief and happiness, I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. The sound of his strong double heartbeat was enough melt away the rest of my idiotic apprehension, thought I still felt slightly unsure.

We stood that way for a long while, but I didn't mind. "Doctor, are...are you happy?" I asked, my meek voice breaking the silence we'd been in.

The Doctor abruptly pulled back and placed his hands on either side of my face. "Am I happy? Lyra, _of course _I'm happy!" His words were quiet, but no less full of feeling and I smiled in relief at words.

"So, you still want a baby, then?" I asked, my eyes searching his features for any sign that he may lie to me.

The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against mine. "Lyra," The way in which he said my name clearly spelled his frustration with me. "Sometimes I wonder how you could _possibly _be so daft."

That wasn't what I had expected him to say, _at all_. "What?"

"We've been trying for months, and you think that I'm going to _spontaneously _change my mind? I mean..._what _is going through that beautiful head of yours?"

My vision became glazed with tears as what he said hit me full force and washed away all remaining apprehension. I had _indeed _thought that he had changed his mind, and while I _know _it's a particularly stupid thought, it was one that had been going through my mind for last hour and a half nonetheless.

"Lyra, I love you and I'm going to love our child just as much," The Doctor said, running his fingers through my hair and soothing my ridiculously frayed nerves even further. "I haven't changed my mind, and I'm never going to, all right? Not ever."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightly hugged him as I started crying for the third time today.

"We're going to have a baby!" I began to laugh at how excited he sounded, and stood back as he smiled wide, his hazel eyes shining with complete happiness – and not a small amount of pride.

"Yes, Theta, we're going to have a baby." I needlessly reaffirmed.

The Doctor got down onto his knees and placed a kiss on my belly, hands lightly placed on my hips. "Your mummy and I are going to love you very, _very _much. We're going to show you the universe," I quickly hit him on the back of the head and he chuckled while adding, "As soon as you're old enough, of course. Sorry, dear."

I wasn't sure if the baby could even hear him or not yet, but I didn't have the heart to say anything with how sweet and adorable the Doctor was being. My fingers were carding through his hair, gently moving his fringe from his eyes as he continued to speak to our baby. I hadn't been paying a lot of attention to what he was saying until he placed another delicate kiss to my abdomen and began to speak, loud enough for me to hear. "I'm going to love you just as much as I love your mum. I'm going to protect you both until the day my hearts stop. _I promise._"

The way he said it was full of love and yet fierce at the same time, as if there was an enemy in our very presence. I knew that out of all of his promises, my Doctor would be _sure _to keep this one – one which he would let absolutely _nothing _get in his way.

He stood again, still in place on his lips as he framed my face with his hands and gave me a light kiss; binding that promise with the action. "Thank-you."

"For what?" I asked with a small and confused smile.

The Doctor only smiled and kissed me again, short and sweet, before saying, "I love you, Lyra."

"I love you, too, Theta."


End file.
